Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Turncoat
by Nightwing0126
Summary: AU: The Chief Of Detectives has been murdered and Detective Gumshoe has been arrested for the crime. Despret for help Maggey Byrde, his fiancé asks Phoenix Wright for help. Phoenix takes the case but some things don't add up. Find the contradictions and believe in the truth. This Turnabout Turncoat TAKE THAT!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: This story is **not** apart of the official Ace Attorney cannon all **NON-ORIGINAl **characters are property of CAPCOM and created by Shu Takumi all scenarios are works of my imagination and are 100% fictional this story is written purely for entertainment and isn't affiliated with CAPCOM ENTERTAINMENT in any way and lastly I'm not trying to make any sort of profit off this story I am writing it for fun.

I hope you enjoy

**Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney:**

**Turnabout Turncoat**


	2. Prologue

Key:

**Bold: Setting change**

_Italic_: _Emphasis/ Important sentence/ Important part of a sentence_

Underline: Witness Testimony/ Cross Examination

_**Bold, italic, & ALL CAPS: objection, take that, or hold it**_

[Brackets: text message]

(Parenthesis): inner monologue

(?), (!): Phoenix not paying attention/ being shocked

* * *

Phoenix Wright

Turnabout Turncoat

* * *

**Detention Center 9:00am**

**Visitor's Room**

* * *

Maggey Byrde was sitting in the visitor's room waiting for the person that she was here to visit, she was falling asleep.

"Hey sweetie." The gruff voice of the person greeted glumly, "Uh… sweetie?" She jolted awake in front of her was Detective Richard Gumshoe, her fiancé.

"Do you have an attorney yet?" Maggey asked curious and worried.

Gumshoe shook his head no.

"GODDAMNIT RICHARD!" She shouted, "If you get declared guilty, you will be killed. YOU REALIZE THAT RIGHT?!" Gumshoe looked away.

"But… I don't think its worth it. " Gumshoe replied.

Maggey slumped down and broke into tears, "Dick, I still want to marry you, I love you with all my heart. All my soul. MY ENTIRE BEING!" She screamed tears rolling down her cheeks faster than she could wipe them up.

Gumshoe tearing up looked at Maggey and sighed, "Magpie." He said softly.

"Richard?" Maggey replied.

"If you can find me a _specific lawyer_ I will consider having them defend me.

"Who?" Maggey asked.

"You know who." Gumshoe replied cryptically.

She nodded and left.

"I love you Maggey!" He shouted causing Maggey to shed a tear as she pulled out her phone and almost dropped it into the middle of the road and typed in the phone number…


	3. Investigation Day 1

Key:

**Bold: Setting change**

_Italic_: _Emphasis/ Important sentence/ Important part of a sentance_

Underline: Witness Testimony/Cross Examination

_**Bold, italic, & ALL CAPS: objection, take that, or hold it**_

[Brackets: text message]

(Parenthesis): inner monologue

(?),(!): Phoenix not paying attention

* * *

Phoenix Wright:  
Turnabout Turncoat

* * *

**Wright & Co. Law Office 10:30am**

* * *

Phoenix and Maya were trying to find a place to file the evidence for their most recent case, where Phoenix had to bail Larry out… again. Nick was hoisting Maya up by the hips. "Careful Nick!" Maya snapped.

"W-What? Me?" Nick retorted letting go of Maya out of shock, "I told you I could've gotten you a step ladder!  
(But you insisted on using _my chair_ )

"NICK!" Maya screamed as the chair rolled out from under her.

(?) (!)

"I got ya!" Nick shouted catching Maya in his arms, Maya was blushing from embarrassment Nick sighed, "I said it was a bad idea to use my chair."

"You said you'd keep me balanced and them you spaced Nick." Maya retorted.

"Oh yeah… Sorry."Phoenix apologized rubbing the back of his neck and let go of Maya as his phone started to ring, "Wright & Company Law Offices. Phoenix Wright speaking." Phoenix greeted.

"Mister Wright!" Maggey Byrde shouted.

"M-Maggey!" Nick shouted, "W-What's the problem?" He asked.

"You gotta help Detective Gumshoe sir." Maggey blurted.

"(?) Uh… heh heh, " Nick laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck again, "uh… can you explain why?" Nick asked.

"You don't have amnesia again do you Mister Wright?" Maggey asked glumly.

"No." Nick answered firmly putting his hand down.

"Then you should remember all the times he's helped you in cases, it's time you pay him back. By getting him declared not guilty."

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" Nick shouted, "Detective Gumshoe's been arrested?" Nick asked.

"What!?" Maya shouted mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"He's been framed I know he has!" Maggey shouted, "Well I'm mostly sure." Maggey sighed, "Just when my luck was changing, we had just got engaged…" Maggey's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry did you say engaged?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Maggey replied, "Dick purposed to me abut a week ago.

"Uh… congratulations." Nick said sheepishly.

"What is it Nick?" Maya asked trying to snatch his phone from him but being held back by Nick with one hand on her forehead.

Nick held the phone to his chest, "Apparently Gumshoe is getting married to Maggey." He explained.

Without a word Maya swiped the phone from Nick, "Don't worry Maggey we'll get your man declared not guilty as an engagement present. Maya said determined

(Hold on Maya I'm still going to charge them),

"C'mon Nick!" Maya shouted at the door.

"(?) Uh… where are we going?" Phoenix sighed.

Maya pouted, "The detention center obviously. We need to hear Detective Gumshoes's version of events."  
(Oh right, Gumshoe's there)

* * *

**Detention Center 11:25am**

**Visitor's Room**

* * *

Phoenix and Maya were waiting in the detention center along with Maggey, who was pacing back and forth, after a few minutes Detective Dick Gumshoe walked out and he didn't look like himself, his stubble had grown out a little bit into a full 5 o'clock shadow and he didn't have his usual jolly attitude he sat down and avoided eye contact with his fiancé, Maggey put her hand against the glass and Gumshoe did the same, "Hey pals." He greeted glumly.

"Hey Gumshoe, I want to… uh congratulate you on the engagement." Phoenix greeted.

"Yeah congrats!" Maya shouted with joy.

Gumshoe started rubbing the back of his head, "Uh… thanks pals."

"We're here to represent you!" Maya shouted.

"No, no. It's not worth it." Gumshoe retorted.

"Why?" Phoenix and Maya asked in unison.

"The victim is the Chief of Detectives." Gumshoe answered.

"WHAT! Phoenix, Maya, & Maggey shouted standing up.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Phoenix shouted slamming his hands on the table, "That guy that's always playing games on his computer!?"

Detective Gumshoe let out a quarter hearted chuckle, "Yeah he would do that."The very slimmest hint of a smile crossed the detective's lips.

"Dick please let Mister Wright defend you." Maggey pleaded. Gumshoe still didn't look at his worried fiancé, "Richard. Please." Maggey pleaded.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Maggey about to burst into tears it made Gumshoe mad he could do nothing to calm her. He made up his mind, he slammed his fist on the desk, "HEY PAL!" He shouted directed at Phoenix.

"Yes Detective." Phoenix replied.

"I want you to defend me." He snapped.

Nick started rubbing the back of his head, "Uh… what changed your mind?" Phoenix asked.

Dick motioned his head at Maggey, 'I can't stand seeing her close to tears."

"While you write a letter of recommendation, explain to us what transpired on the day of the murder." Maya asked.

"Sure thing pals." Dick said starting to write, "It was about two days ago, I had misplaced my gun, it had been stolen from my locker."

"WHAT?! How is that possible?" Maya asked.

Gumshoe shrugged, "It was about 2:30 in the afternoon I was searching the evidence room thinking I may have dropped it somewhere then I heard a loud BANG! I rushed out and he was dead and on his desk, my pistol I got the science guys to get on this I was holding the gun, with a glove on and I was tackled and taken here."

Gumshoe slid the letter of recommendation to Phoenix, "Thanks Detective." Nick said smiling putting the letter in his back pocket.

"We'll get you a not guilty verdict I promise." Maya said determined.

* * *

**Police Department**

**Criminal Affairs 11:55am**

* * *

Phoenix and Maya walked in and as fast as they could and turned in the letter of recommendation, "Mister Wright?" A familiar female voice asked.

(I know that voice) Phoenix turned around to see a brunette girl with her hair done up like Maya's in a white lab coat over a forensic scientist's uniform , "Oh hey Ema." Phoenix greeted shaking her hand, "It's been a while."

"Yeah it has." Ema replied, "It's a shame what happened here." Then Ema noticed Maya, "Oh… who's your friend Mister Wright?" She asked.

"Oh uh…" Phoenix was caught in an awkward position, Maya wasn't there for the defense of Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye. Maya saw this and jumped in.

"Maya Fey." She introduced herself extending her hand.

Ema Skye" Ema replied shaking Maya's hand, "wait a second… DID YOU SAY FEY?" Like Mia Fey? Any relation?" She asked in rapid succession uninterrupted after the handshake ended.

"Yeah, Mia was my older sister." Maya answered, " Wait a minute… how do you know my sister?" Maya asked suspiciously.

"_Was?_" Ema asked Phoenix then remembered that he told Ema that Mia no longer worked at the office.

"You don't know?" Maya asked, "My sister was murdered years ago." Maya explained.

"Oh, Mister Wright didn't tell me that I'm so for your loss." Ema explained, Maya looked at Phoenix confused.

"Nick?" Maya asked confused.

Phoenix started rubbing the back of his neck, "Shortly after you headed back to Kurian Village I defended her sister in a murder case… oddly enough she reminded me a lot of you. Heh heh."

"How do know my sister?" Maya asked pointing at Ema .

Ema raised both hands to her shoulders, "Easy, I don't know her personally my sister went to Law School with her and was impressed by Mia, my sister is the former Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye."

"WHAT!?" Maya shouted mouth agape is astonishment.

"Anyway I need to get back to work scientifically investigating the murder scene." Ema said cheerfully as she lowered her glasses with pink lenses.

"Do you mind if we help?" Nick asked.

Ema bit her lip, "I'd love to let you help Mister Wright, but this is an internal matter."

"Hang on!" Maya shouted, "we're defending Detective Gumshoe, _this is our case too_." She snapped.

Ema made a face like she was pondering it before sighing, "Fine. C'mon." She motioned for them to follow. Maya and Phoenix walked over.

Phoenix immediately noticed something, "There's no gunpowder burn surrounding the bullet hole."

"Hey you're right." The two girls said astonished in unison.

"That means the pistol that belongs to Detective Gumshoe can't be the murder weapon". Phoenix stated bluntly.

"Scientifically speaking, that is a possibility." Ema mumbled tapping a pen to her chin.

"But what does it mean?" Maya asked confused.

"It was planted there" Phoenix answered his eyes turned cold as anger started coursing through his body, "To frame Detective Gumshoe."

"Woah! Really?" Maya asked astonished.

"Well why are you so surprised? Detective Gumshoe lost track of his gun and _it still has a full clip so it hasn't been fired and it hasn't been moved since his arres_t." Ema explained as Phoenix checked the clip, "Scientifically speaking the only way it got there is if it was planted."

"That doesn't sound very scientific ." Maya stated unimpressed.

"There is one thing that doesn't make sense." Nick stated placing a hand on his chin.

"Huh? What's that Nick?" Maya asked.

"How the culprit got into Detective Gumshoe's locker." Nick explained.

"I have a scientific theory." Ema interrupted.

* * *

**Police Department**

**Evidence Room 12:05pm**

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Maya asked as they stood in front of Gumshoe's locker without answering Ema pulled out 3 things:

1\. A fingerprinting set

2\. A pair latex gloves

3\. A piece of Saran Wrap

"Watch and learn." Ema covered the area a hand would cover with the powder, she then blew most of the powder off and repeated the process until she had a full print she then put the gloves on and put the Saran Wrap around the handle, "there's a little glitch in the security." She grabbed the handle, "Apply a little pressure and…" the sound of the locker unlocking can be heard she opened it, "voilá."

"Wow that is a major glitch." Maya said astonished.

"Definitely a major oversight." Phoenix commented a hand on his chin

"Yeah but that's the possibility." Ema shrugged Ema started to walk away, "Feel free to-"

"_**HOLD IT!**_" Phoenix shouted, "Ema."

"Yes Mister Wright?" She asked her hand on the doorknob.

"Can you repeat what you just showed us?" Phoenix asked.

"Why?" She asked annoyed crossing her arms leaning up against the door.

"We need to film it." Maya said forcing a smile as Ema shot her a glare.

"She's correct, actually (for once) if we don't get it on film we'd have no way of proving it." Phoenix stated pointing at Ema, "So I'll ask again. CAN YOU REPEATE WHAT YOU JUST SHOWED US?" Ema started laughing. (?)

"Oh Mister Wright" Ema said disappointedly shaking her head, "Don't you remember this, "in the absence of evidence we must rely on testimony" if you present this and explain the glitch when the prosecution asks if you have proof and you say no the prosecution will take you word."

"_EMA_!" Maya shouts, "Detective Gumshose love life and actual life are on the line here!"

(*sigh* Maya why would Ema care-)

"_**HOLD IT!**_" Ema shouted.

(!)

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"What did she mean by love life?"  
(ARE YOU KIDDING EMA!?)

"Gumshoe is engaged to Maggey Byrde." Maya explained.

Ema made a determined face with her guard up, "Help me reset the scene." She ordered, "We're going to get him acquitted."

"Easier said than done." A British voice that commanded authority and respect announced.

(Oh no, not _him_, I'd take ANYONE ELSE over him)

The trio turned to see Miles Edgeworth in the doorway, "After all I will be manning the Prosecution…Phoenix Wright." Edgeworth turned around and began to exit.

"C'mon Miles" Phoenix said causing him to stop, "he's your ally." That statement struck a nerve causing Miles to jiggle the handle.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KOW THAT!" Miles shouted loosing his cool, after collecting himself Edgeworth cleared his throat, "See you in court Wright." He said and then exited the Evidence Room.

After recording the video Phoenix sighed, "I think that is all we can get from here."

Maya nodded in agreement, "Thank you Ema." Maya said extending her hand.

"No problem." Ema replied shaking Maya's hand, she then turned to Phoenix "It was good to see you Mister Wright." She smiled with a nod.

"Likewise." Phoenix replied with a nod.

* * *

**Detention Center 12:50pm**

**Visitor's Room**

* * *

Phoenix and Maya waited for Detective Gumshoe, Maggey had gone home for a little bit. After about a 39 minute wait Detective Gumshoe entered and sat down, "Hey pals." He greeted a little happier until he saw the grim look on their faces, "What is it pals?" He asked nervously, "You're scaring me."

"We found out who's prosecuting." Phoenix said nervously.

"Really? Who?" Gumshoe asked.

"Mister Edgeworth." Maya mumbled a hand partially over her mouth.  
"R-Really?" Gumshoe studdered.

"Don't worry there isn't much evidence pointing towards you and we have a video of how we think the real culprit got into your locker.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**District Courthouse **** 9:45am**

**Defendant Lobby No. 1**

* * *

"Thank you for taking the case Mister Wright." Maggey screamed saluting Phoenix, "I'll be pulling for you guys." She said and gave Dick a kiss on the cheek before entering the courtroom gallery.  
(There's no way Detective Gumshoe did it and I know Edgeworth probably agrees with me hopefully we can buy another day or two.)

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Trial Day 1

Key:

**Bold: Setting change**

_Italic_: _Emphasis/ Important sentence/ Important part of a sentence_

Underline: Witness Testimony/ Cross Examination

_**Bold, italic, & ALL CAPS: objection, take that, or hold it**_

[Brackets: text message]

(Parenthesis): inner monologue

(?), (!): Phoenix not paying attention/ being shocked

* * *

Phoenix Wright:  
Turnabout Turncoat

* * *

**District Courthouse 10:00am**

**Courtroom No. 1**

* * *

The Judge slammed his gavel down, "Court is now in session for the trial of Detective Richard Gumshoe."

Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk, "The defense is ready, Your Honor." He announced determination in his voice.

Edgeworth straightened, "Setting my personal feelings aside… the prosecution is also ready, Your Honor." He announced with a bow.

"Mister Edgeworth, are you sure that you're up to this?" The Judge asked a hint of concern, I know you work closely with the accused."

"Do I really have a choice? The trial has already begun." Edgeworth replied before slamming his hand on his desk, "Besides I'm a professional and I am insulted you would think I would let my personal life effect my work life." He snapped at The Judge.

"Fair enough, my apologies Mister Edgeworth." The Judge replied before pounding his gavel, "Prosecutor Edgeworth your opening statement." He ordered.

Edgeworth sighed, " Three days ago Detective Gumshoe was found holding the murder weapon standing across from the murdered Chief of Detectives who had lazily been play a game of Uno on his computer instead of working, the barrel of the gun was smoking and a bullet was found in the victim's forehead matching the caliber of handgun as a standard Detective's firearm, I present the crime photo and the murder weapon as evidence." Edgeworth stated as calm as he could be.

"The court accepts them into evidence." The Judge announced.

"_**OBJECTION****!**_" Phoenix shouted pointing his finger at the Prosecution, "Edgeworth I'm disappointed in you." A smug smirk crossing his face.

"For what reason?" Edgeworth retorted tapping his right index finger on his left bicep.

"Look at this photo again." Phoenix stated as the crime photo was pulled up on a monitor to the left and right of The Judge, "Something is clearly missing from this photo." He announced.

The Judge slammed his gavel down again with authority, "Mister Wright!" The Judge snapped, "Stop keeping us in suspense. What is missing from the photograph?"

"There's no gunpowder burn around the bullet hole." Phoenix said smirking placing his fists on his hips, "Therefore" he announced extending his finger towards the prosecution once more, "we cannot determine the distance that he was shot from!" He announced.

"Ugh!" Edgeworth grunted as his eyes bulged out and he hunched over a shocked expression on his face, "H-Ho-How did I miss that?"

The Judge shook his head, "I'm surprised Mister Edgeworth this kind of blunder is unlike you, I believe the last time something like this happened was… uh….um…" The Judge sighed," I don't remember."

"My…apologizes…Your Honor." Edgeworth strained to say still hunched over.

"But none the less I would like to hear testimony." The Judge announced.

"Of course, You Honor. The Prosecution calls… Forensic Scientist, Ema Skye to the stand." Edgeworth announced straightening. As the doors opened Ema walked to the stand slowly.

(She's nervous. I don't blame her, the last time she was here her sister was arrested for falsifying evidence)

Edgeworth cleared his throat, "Please state your name and occupation."

"My name is Ema Skye, I'm a Forensic Scientist for the Los Angeles Police Department." Ema stated quieter than normal.

"You were at the Police Department on the day in question correct?" Edgeworth asked trying to be gentle.

"Yes, I-I was." Ema answered.

"Can you please testify for the court? "Edgeworth asked, "Please Miss Skye, I know this is a sensitive subject for the members of the Police Department."

"Oh i-it's no problem I-I'll testify." Ema replied.

"Poor Ema." Maya mumbled.

"Huh?" Phoenix said confused.

"I read the Lana Skye case file; I feel sorry for Ema." Maya whispered.

Witness Testimony: The Day of The Crime

Ema took a deep shaky breath and began, "It was 3 days ago as Mister Edgeworth stated and it was my first day as a forensic scientist, I was getting ready to analyze some fingerprints when the defendant asked me if I'd seen his gun I told him no and he left. A while later there was a loud **BANG** and Gumshoe shouted, "Hey get forensics in here there's been a murder!" She said attempting an impression of Detective Gumshoe, "_We saw him holding the murder weapon when we arrived on the scene._" She finished.

"_**HOLD IT!**_" Edgeworth shouted, "It took me until now to process it, but did you say the defendant… _misplaced his firearm_?"

"Yes, she did." Phoenix answered before Ema could.

The crowd started buzzing the Judge slammed his gavel, "ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER IN THIS COURT! "The Judge shouted, "MISS SKYE!" He snapped then saw Edgeworth's glare he cleared his throat, "I mean Miss Skye please amend your testimony to include this important information."

"Yes, Your Honor." Ema replied audibly.

Witness Testimony: The Day of The Crime Part 2

Ema took a deep breath again, "It was 3 days ago it was my first day as a forensic scientist, I was getting ready to analyze some fingerprints when the defendant asked me if I'd seen his gun, _as it had been stolen out of his locker in the evidence _room I told him no and he left. A while later there was a loud **BANG** and Gumshoe shouted, "Hey get forensics in here there's been a murder!" She said again attempting an impression of Detective Gumshoe, "_We saw him holding the murder weapon when we arrived on the scene._"

"Now hold on, I have a question." The Judge announced.

"Yes, Your Honor?" Ema asked.

"If the gun was stolen from his locker, how did he shoot the victim?" The Judge asked.

"_**OBJECTION!**_" Phoenix shouted, "Detective Gumshoe's pistol isn't the murder weapon."

"_**OBJECTION!**_" Edgeworth shouted before slamming his hand on his desk with a loud thud, "Do you have proof of this?" He asked.

"I have proof." Phoenix retorted a smirk plastered on his face Phoenix reached his arm back and as it flung out into the point to the proof shouted at the top of his lungs, "_**TAKE THAT!**_" And in his hand pointed at the alleged murder weapon, "The evidence that proves that the pistol isn't the murder weapon is… the pistol itself."

"_**OBJECTION****!**_" Edgeworth shouted before shaking his head, "You fool Wright" he slammed his hand on his desk, "_that is the murder weapon_."

"_**OBJECTION!**_ You haven't let me present my argument yet." Phoenix fired back angrily and cleared his throat, "As reported in the witness's testimony Detective Gumshoe had misplaced his firearm and we know very well Detective Gumshoe, though he doesn't use it often _he always has a full clip in his firearm_. I will now remove the clip from the pistol." Phoenix proceeded to do just that and on the tv monitors the clip was shown fully loaded, "As you can see it is fully loaded which means it wasn't fired on the day of the murder."

"_**HOLD IT!**_" Edgeworth snapped, "Each Detective's evidence locker is equipped with a fingerprint scanner explain to us how the culprit got around that." He demanded.

Phoenix smirked, "Gladly." Edgeworth looked surprised, "You see there is a glitch in the programming that allows you to bypass the fingerprint security."

"_**OBJECTION****!**_" Edgeworth shouted, "Do you have proof?" He asked pointing at Phoenix.

"Yes." Phoenix replied smirking fists on his hips, as he pulled out the next piece of evidence he once again shouted, "_**TAKE THAT!**_" He held in his hand a video, 'We filmed a re-enactment yesterday. I would like to add this as evidence to the court and show the video." Phoenix announced.

The Judge pounded his gavel, "The court accepts this into evidence and grants the permission to view the video." The Judge announced, "Any objections Mister Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth sighed, "No objections Your Honor." He mumbled, angrily through gritted teeth.

The Judge pounded his gavel and shouted, "Bailiff! Play the video." He ordered.

Ema waved in the video, "Hello I'm Forensic Scientist Ema Skye and I'm going to demonstrate a very-" she was abruptly cut off.

"ACHOOO!" Maya sneezed, "Sorry it's dusty in here." Maya apologized.

"Anyway." Ema said a little hesitant, "There is a very major problem with the fingerprint sensors on the handles of the Detectives' lockers despite how secure we think they are they are easily tricked all you need-" she was once again cut off.

"AHCHOOCHOO!" Maya sneezed again, "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Mister Wright can you film while Miss Fey blows her nose?" Ema asked.

"Sure." Phoenix replied being careful not to cover the lenses with his thumb.

"Where was I… oh right what you'll need is a pair of gloves preferably latex, a fingerprinting set a piece of Saran Wrap." She said and pulled out all 3, "First apply the powder, MISTER WRIGHT!" She snapped.

"Gah! W-What?" He asked.

"Come closer so they can actually see." She ordered. Silently Maya took over and walked closer and to the side to get a better angle.

" As I was saying apply the powder and blow it away until _a full set of prints are discovered_, then put on the gloves, after that place the Saran Wrap around the handle, and lastly grab the handle and apply a little bit of pressure." The unlocking mechanism activated, and she opened the locker, "This is a major oversight that the department needs to fix." After that the video ends.

Edgeworth and the Judge were silent while the onlookers were worked into a frenzy throwing shade on to the police department for being so blind to the oversight and called into question the loyalty of the officers the Jude called for a 20 minute recess, and the pounding of the gavel almost fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**District Courthouse 11:15am**

**Defendant Lobby No. 1**

* * *

"Jeeze that was crazy." Maya stated, "I'm not sure how we can pin this on any particular officer."

"We hopefully proved one thing." Phoenix muttered.

"What would that be Nick?" Maya asked hands pressed together like she's praying a warm smile on her face.

"That Gumshoe didn't do it." He answered.

"There's just one problem with the theory." Edgeworth announced calmly approaching the two, "Gumshoe's prints would've been wiped away when the "real culprit cleaned off the powder."

"There's an easy way to explain that." Phoenix retorted, "Gumshoe had to open his locker to see it was missing and that would leave behind his fingerprints and I will explain that to The Judge when court reconvene. Before the cross-examination starts."

"That is ill advised." Edgeworth replied.

"Really? Why?" Maya asked.

"If you do that you may not have anything to press in your cross examination." Edgeworth explained.

"Damnit you're right." Phoenix mumbled.

"What are we going to do Nick?" Maya asked worried.

* * *

**District Courthouse 11:35am**

**Courtroom No. 1**

* * *

The Judge slammed his gavel hard.

"Now that we've calmed down for a little bit where were we?" He asked.

"I believe we were at the defense's cross-examination." Edgeworth announced.

"Thank you for the reminder Mister Edgeworth" The Judge replied as Edgeworth bowed.

He then turned to Phoenix, "Mister Wright your cross-examination if you please."

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix replied.

Cross-ExaminationThe Day Of the Crime

Phoenix approached the witness stand, "Ema I just want to get this out of the way, when the culprit had wiped away the powder so no one knew that it had been tampered with that would've wiped away any trace of Gumshoe's fingerprints?" Phoenix asked.

The Forensic Scientist silently nodded, "Is that the best you got for a contradiction?" She let out a sarcastic laugh, "Really? I'm disappointed." Ema retorted crossing her arms before sighing, "His fingerprints are in the system and assigned to that locker, when he grabbed the handle to open it revealing that his pistol had been stolen a new set of prints were left." Ema explained, "Better?" She asked sarcastically.

Phoenix shook his head, "It was a rhetorical question… but if you want a contradiction how about this, in your testimony you stated the following, "A while later there was a loud **BANG** _and Gumshoe shouted, "Hey get forensics in here there's been a murder"_ Phoenix said doing a better impersonation of Gumshoe, "_We saw him holding the murder weapon when we arrived on the scene_." Is that correct? Phoenix asked.

"Is that rhetorical?" Ema asked arching an eyebrow, "Yeah that's what happened."

Phoenix slammed both hands on the stand and got in Ema's face, "Are you 1,000% positive?" He asked intensely, like this was an interrogation.

"AbSOlutely." She retorted.

Phoenix shook his head as he did turned around and took a few steps forward, "We both know Dick isn't the sharpest tool in the shed… but even he knows to flee a murder scene! And tell me why he'd shout for you to get in here if he was the murderer!? He turned around and pointed at Ema who was stunned.

"Uh…I… uh… um" she started scratching her head, "uh… um…well…"

Phoenix slammed his hand on the stand, "Your stammering speaks volumes." Phoenix announced.

"DEFENSE!" Edgeworth snapped sternly as he was slamming his hand on his desk, "As you know I hate repeating myself-"

"_**OBJECTION****!**_" Phoenix shouted pointing at Edgeworth, "I'm going to stop you there Edgeworth, I know what you're going to say, you're going to claim that you asked to be gentle, but you did not. All you said was that this is a sensitive subject for the LAPD you never said I had to be gentle."

"Hmm." The Judge said trying to remember the early moments of the trial," Mister Wright is correct." The Judge announced.

"Yeah he is." Ema said.

"Gah!" Edgeworth shouted before hunching over again. He mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"Continue defense." The Judge ordered.

"Phoenix shook his head, "It's not I that needs to continue Your Honor" he pointed at Ema, "It's the witness that needs to give us an explanation."

"I-I-I… have no clue Your Honor." Ema mumbled shame coating her voice, "It logically doesn't make any sort of sense."

"Excuse me Your Honor!" Edgeworth shouted raising a finger.

"Yes Prosecutor Edgeworth?" The Judge asked.

"I see this case isn't cut and dry, plus there is an entire police station of witnesses that need to be questioned and more investigation is needed, I request that court be adjourned for the day."

"No objections Your Honor." Phoenix announced.

"Very well. Court is adjourned." The Judge announced slamming his gavel down dismissing everyone.

* * *

** District Courthouse 12:57pm**

**Defendant Lobby No. 1**

* * *

"You. Guys. Did. PHENOMENAL!" Maggey beamed before engulfing Phoenix in a bear hug so tight Phoenix couldn't breathe.

"A… thank… you… would've… sufficed." Phoenix struggled to say as she did the same to Maya.

"Not… a… problem… can't… breathe." Maggey let go and as Maya was taking big breaths a young white man who looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s with shoulder length black hair in a messy ponytail approached.

"Ready to go pretty Byrde?" This charismatic mystery man said.

"Oh Mister Wright, Maya allow me to introduce a good friend of mine and Dick's this is Officer Justin Tyme." She announced.

He approached Phoenix and smirked, "So, you Nicky boyo huh? Nice to meet you." He the approached Maya, "Aren't you a pretty little thing what's your name?" He asked.

Maya's face was as red as a tomato, "M-M-Maya Fey she said tying not to faint from his million dollar smile.

Phoenix cleared his throat, "So Officer Tyme how do you know Detective Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked skeptical, "Aside from being his coworker I mean."

Justin took his hat off and brushed some stray strands of hair away before putting his hat back on and answering, "Gumshoe's a good Dick but when it comes to the ladies he need all the help he can get, I was his wingman as well as Pretty Byrde's ex but that was all part of the plan Dick and I conceited to get the two of them together. He's had a crush on her for god knows how long."

"Probably before the case where I had amnesia." Phoenix stated.

"I was at a different precinct then, I didn't work with my cousin Officer Prince often, only saw him during the holidays."

"Officer Prince was your cousin?" Phoenix asked.

Justin took his cap off tossed it in the air and it landed backwards, "Bingo Nicky Dicky." He said giving Phoenix finger guns.

(What is with this guy?)  
"I'm not a Detective." He said in a cold sweat.

"You sure? Because you're asking a lot of questions." Thyme said coldly before his attitude did a complete 180 turn, "I'd love to stay and chat but I promised I'd get Maggey home before 3pm hasta la vista mis concidos." He said putting his hand on the small of Maggey's back and leading her away.

"Nick we should get going we gotta start investigating." Maya said energetically.

Phoenix smiled and nodded, "Your right. Let's start by talking with Detective Gumshoe."

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
